Multiverse
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: People do Space travel for fun and vacation, while some people do Time travel to save their loved ones from some horrible fate. But Naruto here in order to satisfy the curious worm in him performs a Time-space Ninjutsu. Now he will have the fun and he is required to look after his loved ones. Major OOC-ness of various characters.


Hey fellow Readers and Writers of I'm back with new read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like try not to read.**

**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

_**Multiverse**_

It has been couple of year since the end of Fourth Shinobi World War. The elemental Nations were in peace and having good years of life. The life was good and easy going. The people were in serene and peaceful environment. Everyone enjoying their life.

The same can be said for the Hero of our story USUN Naruto. But he was person who didn't liked to sit idle and do nothing. An idea was stuck in his brain. It was dimensional jumping. He racked his brain trying to decipher the mystery of Space-time. He wanted to study the very fabric of it and wanted to attempt a Space-time travel to other Dimensions or Verses.

He was sitting in the library of now restored Whirpool village. Scrolls and books litered everywhere with Naruto sitting in the centre, reading the scroll with concentration trying to find answers to his question. But it was a bust, well not total bust as he got some info and proof that the jutsu of Dimensional jumping did exist.

He knew the next best person who could help him further on his question, and they were the TEN bijuu's. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate; one moment everything became black the next moment there was flash of light and he was in a huge room.

The room was a typical Indian throne room. Huge pillars supporting the ceiling. Beautiful painting decorating the blank walls, various furniture. In the middle of room there were eleven thrones. The Huge ass throne in the middle meant for the king with the ten smaller thrones; five on each side meant for the ministers.

Naruto found himself sitting in the Kings throne while other thrones were occupied by ten beautiful ladies. These were not some ordinary ladies, these were the TEN bijuu. The first lady was Otsutsuki Kaguya, the ten tailed white tigress (If you have read the Story The Legends of Uzuchiga of mine, the concept of bijuu and Rikudou Sennin is different from Anime, hence Kaguya is the Juubi in this fic as this story takes place after the 4th Shinobi World war in that story). She had long white hair which where twice the length of her height. Her eyes were that of Byakugan and she had a third eye which was Eternal Rinnegan in her forehead. She wore red lipstick which gave her a very exotic look.

The next lady was Mitsuko (formally Kurama) the nine tailed Vixen. She had light red eyes and vibrant red hair. She was busty woman with nice knockers and a very bright face.

The next lady was Aya (formally Gyuuki) the eight tails octopus. Blond hair braided in cornrow and black eyes.

The next was Kei (formally Chomei) the seven tailed beetle. Green hair and light blue eyes.

Next was Kumiko (formally Saiken) the six tailed slug. Dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Next was Mari (formally Kokou) the five tailed dolphin-horse. She had black hair and green eyes.

Next was Setsuko(formally Goku) four tailed ape. Long orange hair and violet eyes.

Next was Shizuko (formally Isobu) three tailed turtle. Blue hair with deep blue eyes.

Next was Chika (formally Matatabi) two tailed cat. Purple hair with green eyes.

Next was Isamu (formally Shukaku) one tailed racoon. Sandy blond hair with honey brown eyes.

"Why have you brought us here Naruto-kun?" Asked Kaguya

"Well you see I am studying the inter-dimensional traveling theory and want to know if there exist such jutsu which would allow me to cross dimensions and return to my original dimension." Answered Naruto

"There is a jutsu but its risky and if not done properly can shred your body to nothing." Said Mitsuko with worry in her voice

"You dont have to worry I will do it properly."

"Idiot we are worried because even if you do it there is possibility that you wont be able to return back and we dont want to loose you." Said Kumiko with little anger

"Ok then I give you my word I will come back. And I never go back from. Thats my Nindo." Kumiko couldnt help but smile

"Fine."

"And even if we said no you would still do it. You are the most stubborn creature I have ever met." Chirped in the beauty know as Setsuko

"You know me very well Setsuke-chan and for that you deserved a 'reward'." He said with a husky voice, Setsuko blushed at the meaning of reward

"Ahem." Kaguya mock coughed to gain everyone's attention "The reward can wait. First onto to the business. There is a jutsu and you can use it but it takes a lot of chakra. So carefully decide whether to execute the jutsu or not."

"You know me Kaguya-chan once I decide I see through to complete it. And the curiosity is killing me." He said

"Ok meet me in two days and I will give you that jutsu." Said Kaguya

And with that everything faded as once again Naruto found himself in library

**Two days later**

Two days later Naruto got the Jutsu from Kaguya, currently he was on a far away land ready to execute the jutsu. Doing the required hand signs he clapped both his hands in prayer position.

_**Art of time-space: Dimensional traveling **_

And he poured the required chakra which was motherload. At first he felt nothing but then suddenly every cell in his body began to vibrant at insane frequency. He gritted his teeth as pain coursed through him. He felt like like every cell were ripped from his body. If someone was watching him from far away they would have seen him disintegrating into nothing.

**Limbo**

Naruto for one second was felling immense pain one second but next he felt as ease. He was feeling like he was floating in space. Like no gravity was acting on him. He opened his eyes and saw all white every where.

"Lookey we got a visitor today." Came a mirthful voice, he moved his head and a lady sitting on a huge sofa.

She was wearing a revealing red outfit akin to that of a monokini, adorned with two belts and long red cloth covering her lower back half and scarf-esque drapery around her arms.

Her back is exposed with holsters for swords and a necklace and boots and had a tattoo on her forehead and neck. She had a red mark on her right eyebrow and a belt on her right upper thigh. She had black hair and green she was very beautiful and sexy.

She was sitting cross legged but Naruto could imagin that she was going commando which caused an uneasy feeling in his loins.

"My my we have just met and you are already eye fucking me." The woman teased him

Naruto blushed at this but not one to remain behind he answered "Well you can't blame me. I am a healthy male cant help myself when I see beauty like you. And from the looks of it you don't mind me eye-fucking you." He said with a cheeky smirk

Now it was the woman's turn to blush but she composed herslf. "What are you doing here?" She asked him

"Well I am Uzu.." "I know your name. You are Uzumaki Naruto, Child of Prophesy. I want to know why you visited this place." She asked again

At this Naruto grew serious "Before I tell you my reason can I know who you are and what is this place."

"Oh where are my manners. I am Kaileena, Empress of Time-space. And this place is limbo." (I do not own Prince of Persia.)

"Empress of Time-space. Never heard of you." Naruto said with deadpan voice at Kaileena face faulted.

"Why you?" Kaileena was about to stomp him but stopped herself as he spoke

"By the energy you are emitting you are not a human." Then it clicked in her mind he did it to rile her up and see her release her energy

"Arent you smartass." She said with a chuckle "You are right I am not human. I was created by Almighty God to keep an eye on the Multiverses."

"Multiverse, as in different universe."

"You really are smartass. And here I thought all blonds were dumb." She teased him again

"Hey Its not my fault and dont you dare to say blonds are dumb." God only knows from where Sakura brought so many books and made him read it

"Okay all teasing aside. Yes there many many verses. With the flick of His wrist almighty God can create verses and Its my responsibility to keep on this verses and He gave me the ultimate ability of Time-space." She said

"And Hence you are Empress of Time-space." He answered

She was about to tease him again but held herself "So tell me Why are you here?"

"I want to cross dimension and enter another verse." He said

"Are you sure you want to enter another verse. Not all verses are same there can be some difference and some differences may not be of you liking." She warned him

"Heck ya Dattebayo I am ready for anything." He said with enthusiasm

"Well be my guest and open the door and you will transported to different verse as all verses are connected to limbo. But in this journey you will have to complete a mission as a payment. As Everything happens for a reasoning." She said with a cryptic smile and a door appeared out of no where

"What mission? Can you tell me what that mission is?" He asked

"I cant tell you about the _primary mission_ you have find it on you own." And again the cryptic smiled appeared on her face

"Oh okay." He was about to turn but stopped and said "Wait you said primary so there must be a secondary mission and you can tell me about it."

"Yes there is a secondary mission but its your choice to accept it or not." She saw him nodding his head in approval and continued "Before you begin this journey there is small journey you have to do here."

"Tell me where it is and I shall start it now." He said

Now she gave a seductive smile and spoke in sultry voice "Your journey starts from here." She placed a finger on her ruby lips and moved it down "then it goes through Valley of Heaven" she traced a finger on her cleavage and took it further south "and it ends on this lips." Now her hand was on her pussy but didnt stopped there as she spoke "If I am satisfied you can visit the Forbidden Valley." She moved her hand on her ass crack and moaned as she squeezed her buttocks.

By now Naruto was grinning like a mad man and blood leaking from his nose but asked "Are you sure you want to have sex with me."

"Its your choice I am merely giving you option. I may not be human but I need love too. And from various verses I have observed there is no lover greater than you. I want you." She blushed at her confession

No sooner those words left her mouth Naruto was by her side, his hands on her waist his eyes looking into her's. He could see loneliness of eons. He saw the need of love and contact in her eyes. Not one to deny this beauty he began his small journey as he kissed her lips.

**Lemon Warning**

He kissed her and she kissed him back with equal fervor. Her lips were soft and sweet. He rubbed his tongue on her lips to ask permission to enter her mouth. She happily opened her mouth and invited his tongue. His tongue began to map her inside as his hand began to fondle he C-cup breast.

She moaned as it has been eons since someone touched her. She moved her hands on his chiseled chest as her finger traced his tight muscled. She was loving the feeling.

Naruto detached his mouth and before she could complain he attacked the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met. He began to suck on that spot causing hickey to appear and loud moans from Kaileena. He removed her straps as her boobs got free from the confines. Her nipples were dark pink. He began to suck on them.

Kaileena was in heaven as she pulled him further into her chest. He switched to other breast and lavished it with same treatment. She was getting impatient. "Please Naruto-kun stop teasing me and fuck me." She said loudly

Naruto detached his mouth with a small pop and undressed himself. His cock stood proudly. He made her lay on the couch and began to rub her pussy lips with his tip and slowly entered her.

"Ahh." She cried as he began to bottom into her. His cock was large both in length and width.

"Ahh fuck me harder." She ordered and he complied it

Placing hands underneath her knees he pushed her legs towards her chest and began to pile hammer into pussy.

"You are spilting me apart. You are so hard and hot inside me." She said

"I am so hard because you are gripping me so tightly and its so wet and soft inside." And he continued his thrusting

He kept on pumping his length into her as she neared her orgasm. "Goddamit it feels so good. I am seeing stars." And with that she came which caused her to tighten her love muscle on his dick.

Naruto was also nearing his orgasm as he hungrily began to kiss the empress. And he too came as he painted her innards white.

"You *huff* are beast." She complimented him

"Yeah I have heard a about it." He said

"Well you are about to get the bonus. You are now eligible to take my ass." She said and got all on her fours and spread her ass cheeks to show her rosebud.

But Naruto has something else in his mind as he held her by waist and made her sit on his lap with her back towards his chest and created a clone.

"Why dont you try double penetration." He said as he began to lick her earlobe "or you dont want it."

"One dick gave me such pleasure, why would I refuse if I get two dicks of same length."

The original Naruto slowly-slowly entered her ass as she began to hiss in discomfort. He gave her time to adjust. After some time he spread her legs giving access to his clone for her twat. He masterlocked her legs as both Naruto began to piston in and out.

Kaileena thought she died and went to heaven and she felt immense pleasure. She wasnt wrong Naruto was the best lover on all verses.

This continued for dont know how long but by the end both were satisfied.

**Lemon end**

As Naruto got dressed he saw a sad look on Kaileena's face. He approached her and gave her a hug. "Hey whats the matter." He asked

"Once you leave from here I will be alone again." She said

"Aint there any way that I can meet you anytime."

"There is a way. You have sign a contract and you can call me anytime."

"Okay so where I have to sign."

And he signed the contract with her and marched towards the door. Once again he felt dizzy and found himself in Konoha. He was about to head towards Hokage tower when her heard someone.

"Somebody help me." Came a feminine voice

He ran towards the voice and what he saw made his blood boil. There were three men trying to rape a girl. And girl in trouble looked like his sexy No Jutsu. The girls cloth were ripped apart and she was down to her white undies.

One of the man was about to remove her panties when he felt a kick to his temple and was rocketed into the air. Naruto not one to allow a rape in his watch gave Dynamic entry to the rapist. The other two men panicked and ran towards the fallen comrade. Fearing that a shinobi found them they fled the scene. Naruto was about to run after them but the girl required him the most.

Naruto caught the girl and his suspicion became true as he saw her face and she was exact copy of his Sexy Jutsu.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Na-naruko,Uzumaki Naruko." And with that she fainted

Well Naruto could have thought this girl was sister of his counterpart in this verse. But the whisker marks and the birth mark on her right hip which was also present on his right hip told him that his counterpart was female and currently in his arms

By now Naruto understood what Kaileena warned about. How much verses can be different. And in this verse he was a girl. His eyes became dinner plate size and he was also about faint but prevented himself in order to tend to this female form of his.

At few distance he saw some keys, attacked to those keys was a keychain which had a address printed on it. Taking a hunch that it was her address he picked her up and carried her to her home.

Arriving at her home his face twisted in malice and anger as he saw the condition of the building and graffiti on it. 'Die demon' 'Die Whore' etc where return on it. He controlled himself as he entered her room and laid her on the bed. The place looked like someone crashed the place. As Naruko was sleeping Naruto decided to repair the place and began to work.

After two hours Naruko began to wake up. She heard someone cleaning the house. Carefully she extracted herself and went to see who was there. She saw a male who was looking like he was her brother if she had any. "Excuse me who are you." She asked in small voice

Naruto turned around and gave her his most brilliant smile which cuased a dusting red on her cheeks. "My name is Naruto." He answered

"Onee-chan why do you look like me." She asked in her sweet voice

"Well that is a long story but I will tell you other time. But first tell me who were those men and why is your house so trashed." He asked

At this the girl got sad and was on the verge of crying "I dont know but most of the village hate me and I dont why. They treat me like an outcast like plague. But dont worry Onee-chan once I became the third female Hokage they will recognise me and will give me the respect." She said with determination in her eyes

Naruto had a lingering doubt why she was hated but as she told him, he felt anger rolling inside him. But caught himself when he heard 'third female Hokage'.

"Who were the previous Hokage he asked." He asked

"Well till now we had four Hokage, Shodaime was Senju Hashirama, Nidiame was Senju Tobiume (fem Tobirama), third Hokage was Sarutobi Hiruzen and last but not the least my Favourite Yondiame Hokage Uzumaki Kushina." and she dropped the bomb

Naruto ran out of the house and looked towards Hokage mountain, and sure enough what Naruko told was true.

_**...To Be Continued**_

**An: I know this Idea is old but rather his World getting destroyed and Kami giving him another chance, or him getting fucked by Obito's Kamui or sucked by Kakashi's Kamui I made him travel on his own. **

**It was always Kushina's dream to become Hokage so in this fic she is Hokage as there are very few fics where she was Hokage, although they showed that she was S-ranked Kunoichi but never made her Hokage.**

**Lemon: Is this lemon the first showing the pairing of Naruto/Kaileena? If yes then Awesome, if no then no problem.**

**I SERIOUSLY NEED A BETA-READER PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME IN THIS DEPARTMENT.**

**Take care of yourself and your neighbors.**


End file.
